


Dinner Is At Five O'Clock

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The Sebwin Chronicles [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Eggsy in his 40's, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, OMC facast with Richard Madden, Sebastian is Eggsy's younger boyfriend, Sebwin, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: After four months of dating, Eggsy finally allows Harry and Merlin to convince him to bring Sebastian to dinner.Sebastian has a few anxieties about the whole thing, and Eggsy has a way to help him forget. Sebastian is sure they won't like him, but he is pleasantly surprised when they do.





	Dinner Is At Five O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/gifts), [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts), [thenerdyindividual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/gifts), [Dravni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/gifts), [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> And I am back with another fic that directly follows: Gloomy Days Turned Into Hopeful Tomorrows.  
> Sebastian is fancast with Richard Madden.  
> This fic would not have happened without a few people who had asked for more. Enabled would be a better word for the whole thing. Because they needed to see Eggsy's younger Scottish man meet Harry and Merlin.  
> I am gifting this to the people who are the worst enablers in the world, but I love them dearly.  
> I hope you all enjoy!!!

Eggsy had tried for the last half hour to fall back to sleep, but the noise across the room had made that difficult. He peered up to see Sebastian at the wardrobe, as he held up various outfits against himself. He flopped his head back against the pillow; Sebastian’s grumbles of disappointment filled the room.

“Come back to bed,” Eggsy said for the 5th time. It was just after 7 in the morning, his day off, Sebastian’s day off, and his boyfriend decided to start the day off fretting over clothes. Why on earth he decided to pick today of all days to get up and out of bed at the crack of dawn, was beyond Eggsy’s comprehension.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder, and took note of Eggsy’s arm draped over his face. “I need to figure out what to wear.” Eggsy groaned from the bed. “It is important,” Sebastian insisted. He could feel the anxiety try to swallow him up, and his selection of clothes at Eggsy’s flat were sparse. He made a mental note to bring more over in the future.

“We don’t have to be there until 5, it is 7 in the morning, come back to bed,” Eggsy said, and added, “it’s cold without you.” He gave a sly smile when Sebastian tossed him a look over his shoulder. All of his previous attempts to get Sebastian back in bed had failed, but apparently his boyfriend couldn’t turn down a chance to cuddle.

Sbastian huffed out a sigh, and put the clothes back in their respective spots. Sebastian crawled back in beside Eggsy, where he was pulled flush to his side; he rested his head on Eggsy’s chest. “What if they hate me?” Sebastian asked after a moment, fingers wandered to tangle with Eggsy’s free hand.

“They won’t,” Eggsy assured.

“They could,” Sebastian argued, and felt a pinch to his arse.

Eggsy peeled his lids open enough to look at the crystal blue eyes, that adorned Sebastian’s attractive face, which were wide with terror. “You look like you are about to go to the electric chair,” he tried to mask his humor, but Sebastian was far too fearful for the days events.

“It’s not everyday you meet your boyfriend’s Dads,” Sebastian reminded him, and shoved away when Eggsy rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious, Eggsy. What will they think about, you know,” he looked around suggestively.

“What? That you are a man?” Eggsy laughed. “Seb, they’ve known for decades I liked both men and women, mostly men. Plus,” Eggsy brushed away the fallen dark brown curls from Sebastian’s forehead, “they are gay you know.”

“Not that,” Sebastian played with the hem of the sheet. “You know,” he pressed.

Eggsy cupped Sebastian’s chin, and forced him to meet his gaze. “They don’t care that you are younger,” he murmured softly, and leaned up to place his lips tenderly to Sebastian’s. “I don’t care,” Eggsy whispered.

They had been steadily dating for 4 months, and Eggsy had been bugged enough by Merlin and Harry to bring his boy home. Now he had planned to do just that, and his boyfriend appeared to have reservations about the whole ordeal. Eggsy coaxed Sebastian to lay beside him once more, and rubbed soothing circles over his back, as he gave Sebastian a few delicate, reassuring kisses.

“You sure?” Sebastian asked between a few brushes of their lips. “They won’t think I’m a baby, and too immature for you?” He worried. It wasn’t that Sebastian felt like a child, just that he had not ever had to do this before, and he wasn’t sure what kind of men Harry and Hamish were.

Eggsy snorted, and kissed the tip of Sebastian’s nose. “If you asked them about maturity, they’d probably tell you I am the immature one.” He began to hum softly, and settled against his pillow, as Sebastian relaxed into his side.

Sebastian reached up to trail his thumb along the shape of Eggsy’s cheekbone. He watched as Eggsy relaxed, his face smoothed as he did, his humming had gone quiet, and slowly drifted into a soft snore. With a forefinger, he traced a few lines on his face; Sebastian loved Eggsy’s face. He saw his mouth go lax, and his boyfriend had clearly gone to sleep.

“Eggsy,” Sebastian whispered, and saw the faint smile that graced his lips. He really should allow Eggsy to rest more, but it was so rare that they were both home at the same time and able to devote a few days to one another.

Eggsy’s face scrunched with displeasure, while Sebastian continued to glide a finger over his cheek. “Seb,” he whined. “Please, I’m old, I need my sleep.”

Sebastian scooted up closer, to loom over Eggsy’s face and pecked his mouth a few times. “You weren’t complaining about your age last night,” he reminded him. He adored it when Eggsy grinned wide and youthful. It pulled at his cheeks, and caused them to crinkle up with the expression. Sebastian combed his fingers through Eggsy’s tousled, greying hair, and pulled at the ends as he did.

He inclined his head into the offered caress. “No,” Eggsy answered. “Bit hard to complain about my age when my mouth was occupied by a rather beautiful arse.” He slid his hand down Sebastian’s back to cup said arse, and gave it a squeeze or two.

“You love it,” Sebastian shimmied his hips. Eggsy’s eyes opened, his expression soft as he gazed down at him. All the adoration Sebastian felt for the man, could be shown in his reflection of Eggsy’s blue-green eyes.

“There are many things I love about you,” Eggsy assured, middle finger glided between his crack, and slipped in to probe lightly at the slightly opened hole. His mouth burned with the kiss Sebastian gave him, it was hard, and bruised his lips. He returned the gesture with just as much force, tongue slid between parted lips, and danced with Sebastian’s. Sebastian tasted delightful, with just the faintest hint of the winter mint toothpaste he had used the night before.

Sebastian hitched a leg over Eggsy’s hips to hook around and straddled him, careful not to break the kiss as he did. His boyfriend’s hand only moved for a second, and returned to its earlier position, finger gently inserted and backed out. Sebastian’s cock thickened with each touch of their lips, every inhale and exhale Eggsy made sent his blood rushing to his dick.

They broke away for air, Sebastian smoothed his fingers through Eggsy’s ruffled hair, and dove in for another rough kiss.

“Thought you needed your sleep, old man,” Sebastian teased affectionately, once they had separated again.

Eggsy chuckled lightly, palms sprawled over his pert arse, and kneaded the soft flesh. “I do, and you are taking advantage of an old man. You should be ashamed,” he said in mock offense, and laughed loudly when Sebastian tickled his sides. “Oi! You little shit,” Eggsy exclaimed, “you’ve been up already, I have not and you keep doing that I might piss myself,” he wiggled from the fingers that assaulted his person, and flipped them over so he hovered over Sebastian’s gasping form.

Sebastian enjoyed the game they were playing, and couldn’t help himself when he added, “sorry, keep forgetting about your old bladder.” He was sure the neighbors could hear their escapades, especially when Eggsy quickly lubed up his fingers, and inserted two into Sebastian, which caused him to yelp in surprise. He fucking loved Eggsy like this, it was so rare, and wonderful to have him carefree and happy.

So many times over the last 4 months, Sebastian had come into contact with the stress, and general wear and tear Eggsy’s job had on him. It were days like today that Sebastian held on to, and he could tell Eggsy was particularly pleased Sebastian would be meeting his parents. Or, as Eggsy had explained it, the two men who were like the Dads he had gone without.

“I’ll show you old,” Eggsy growled low and deep, and nipped the side of Sebastian’s neck, as his finger pressed against his prostate, and consumed the moan that erupted from Sebastian’s mouth. Eggsy’s dick all the way hard now, as Sebastian writhed with need beneath him. By the time he was on the third finger, Sebastian panted, and a sheen of sweat covered his flushed cheeks. It made him look all the more mouthwatering, and Eggsy wanted every last inch of Sebastian.

Sebastian clawed at Eggsy’s shoulders, and eased him in closer for a quick series of kisses. “Go on then,” he breathed heavily over Eggsy’s mouth, they were so close he could taste his smile. Eggsy eyes sparkled with desire, and greed; Sebastian figured out quickly that Eggsy was a greedy man, not that he had complained.

“So eager, so lovely, just perfect,” Eggsy murmured in approval. In seconds he had the condom slipped on, and cock lubed; Eggsy lined himself to enter Sebastian’s prepped arse. His hands slid along Sebastian’s thighs and spread them as he did, he circled Sebastian’s legs, and leaned forward to ease into him. Each time felt like the first, and Eggsy found himself not moving to appreciate the tight, warm arse around his dick.

It was perfect, Sebastian was absolutely amazing, and Eggsy loved every last inch of him. He caught himself staring sometimes, unable to thoroughly process that Sebastian had stayed, and chose to be with him despite his broken pieces, and older ways.

He adored the way Eggsy looked at him, like he saw the universe in Sebastian’s eyes, and that was okay, because Sebastian saw the depths of the sea in his, and felt himself become entranced with the beauty of them. It wasn’t long before Sebastian moved, he needed to feel Eggsy piston in and out. There was a slow, knowing smile that graced Eggsy’s face; Sebastian was sure he’d be reminded of his age for lack of patience, but he just craved Eggsy.

Eggsy started off slow, a tempo that he only indulged in when they had the time, and sex wasn’t a desperate act. When they’d go days, and weeks without seeing one another, and both too engrossed in their affections, that they never took their time. Always needed each other quickly, because it had been too long without, and so, when they were both home, no missions troubled Eggsy’s thoughts, and he could properly marvel at the man who stole his heart, Eggsy liked it slow.

It had been something Eggsy had explained once, he was older, no longer needed the instant release of busting a nut, and getting a leg over. He wanted to savor each touch, every kiss, and the warmth of the body who spent the better part of his nights with Eggsy.

“Harder,” Sebastian begged, and took Eggsy’s mouth with his. He shifted his face to the side, tipped it up to give Eggsy better access to his throat. Eggsy’s lips left hot, wet kisses along his skin, they burned in their wake, left the imprint of Eggsy’s mouth there. He was painfully aware of his neglected member, and took hold of it with one hand, the other wrapped around Eggsy’s neck to keep him close. He stroked himself to the tempo Eggsy set, it was still a little slower than he’d like, but he understood, Sebastian enjoyed the burn that Eggsy left behind after their love making.

Eggsy peppered a few more kisses along Sebastian’s neck, and nuzzled there as his orgasm rolled through him. It was powerful, and rocked him to the core, he shuttered to a halt, unable to move any longer, his dick sensitive from overstimulation. He reached to take Sebastian’s dick in his grasp, and brought him to completion. He lifted his face enough to tenderly brush his lips with Sebastian’s.

They stayed connected until their breathing returned to normal. Eggsy removed himself, and detoured to the loo in favor to wipe them clean. Where he’d usually consume Sebastian’s spend, he chose to take special care, and removed the mess with a warm, damp flannel, while he accepted the way Sebastian swept his fingers through his hair.

Once he discarded the used cloth, he smiled fondly at Sebastian, who had appeared to start dozing. Eggsy situated himself on the bed, Sebastian curled around him, like he usually did for sleep, and dropped a few kisses to his damp forehead.

“Thought it was time to get up?” Eggsy asked quietly, he could feel the smile against his neck.

“More sleep sounds good afterall,” Sebastian murmured, already halfway there. He snuggled in when he felt the sheet pulled around him, and Eggsy’s arms tightened. His favorite place to be, safe, and warm in Eggsy’s arms. “Love you,” he said before exhaustion consumed him.

Sebastian was just aware enough that he heard the soft reply, “I love you, too.”

\---

“Do you think he’d dislike tomatoes in the salad?” Harry asked, as he tossed together some of the lettuce. He was getting the prep work done, that way when Eggsy and Sebastian were over Harry could give them his undivided attention.

Merlin didn’t look up from his tablet, his eyes glued to the article he read about the evolution of the circuit board. “Lad said he liked most things, if ye are so concerned with Sebastian’s preferences, perhaps ye should call Eggsy?”

“I think I’ll text him,” Harry answered, and peered over his glasses to do just that. “How many years with these damned phones, and they haven’t figured out how to transcribe from a person’s thought to the phone,” he grumbled, his fingers did not work so well anymore. Which tends to happen when you’ve spent the better part of your life handling a gun, and acquiring more injuries than the average human body should ever go through.

“If ye used the cream the doctor prescribed, yer hands may have a better time with it,” Merlin reminded him, and ignored the pointed stare he knew Harry had given him. “I use it,” Merlin added after a moment.

“Ah,” Harry smiled. “Eggsy said he is fine with tomatoes, good, now I can start chopping them.”

“Dinnae add them to the lettuce now, ye’ll end up with a soggy mess.”

Harry huffed irritably. “If you know so much about cooking, why don’t you hobble your arse over here and do it,” he challenged.

“It tastes better when ye do it,” Merlin swore. “Besides,” he got up to stand beside Harry, and cup his cheek, before he tipped his face in for a delicate kiss. “I like to watch ye cook,” he added an eyebrow wiggle, which caused Harry to grin widely. This only deepened the wrinkles in his cheeks, and made Merlin find him all the more adorable.

“Go on with you, you tart,” Harry said affectionately, but accepted another kiss, and hummed when Merlin combed his fingers through his hair. “There will be none of that once I am all put together,” Harry warned. “We can’t have Sebastian thinking I go around with freshly fucked hair like our son appears to do.”

Merlin smiled warmly, and pressed another kiss to his husband’s lips. “I’m sure Sebastian doesn’t complain about Eggsy’s just fucked hair,” he called over his shoulder, as he headed out of the room.

“Yes, well, it is ungentlemanly and I taught the boy better,” Harry added, even if Merlin couldn’t hear him anymore.

\---

“Have you shaved every last surface?” Eggsy asked, as Sebastian stepped out of the shower, hair damp, a few drops of water fell from the dark curly strands.

Sebastian wrapped a towel loosely around his waist, “I only shaved my face.”

“There was barely any stubble there.” Eggsy watched Sebastian walk forward, and felt his heart stop when Sebastian lifted his face, and rubbed his chin along Eggsy’s cheek.

“But you like it when I shave,” Sebastian said seductively, and continued to burrow into Eggsy’s neck.

The toothbrush Eggsy had in his hand forgotten about.

Eggsy took his mouth into a slow, deep snog. “You are really putting my stamina to the test,” he murmured low, his voice husky and thick with arousal. Eggsy gently took Sebastian’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, to tilt his head and take his mouth to his in a sweet kiss. Sebastian’s lips parted, and Eggsy took the opportunity to invade his mouth, a soft moan escaped the velvety lips.

He pulled back enough to see Sebastian’s eyes glossed over, and unfocused. “This is going to have to wait until later,” Eggsy said, and bent in to kiss the small pout that had formed on Sebastian’s features. “None of that now,” Eggsy soothed quietly, a careful brow raised when Sebastian jutted his lower lip out. “You are insatiable, aren’t you?”

Sebastian gave him his best shit eating grin, and sauntered around him, as he allowed the towel to drop from his body on his way out. His smile grew when he heard a loud groan from Eggsy. He thought he had him trapped, until Eggsy peered around the doorframe, toothbrush in hand, and the cutest toothpaste mustache on his face.

“Later,” Eggsy said, and there was a finality in his tone. He chose to ignore the tongue that Sebastian stuck out at him, Eggsy shook his head, unable to help the smile that crept over his face as he finished his task.

\---

“It’s not enough, right?” Sebastian asked, as he looked at himself in Eggsy’s floor-length mirror. He smoothed the black waist coat down for the tenth time, and tightened the black, grey, and white diagonal striped tie for the second time. Eggsy batted his hands away, and situated the fabric for him.

“You are seriously worrying far too much, you give them too much credit,” Eggsy murmured, hands brushed off his shoulders. “You look wonderful,” he assured, and adored the bright pink coloring that spread across Sebastian’s skin.

Sebastian went to run his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, and thought better of it as Eggsy had styled it, and it looked fetching. He settled to place his palm against the nape of Eggsy’s neck. “You sure the tie goes?”

Maybe he was being a little silly, they had been serious long enough that meeting his Dads shouldn’t bring about this much anxiety. Sebastian had asked about Eggsy’s mother at one point, and the darkness that had swept across his features that day had Sebastian not bringing it up again. So, Sebastian had wanted to make a good impression when it came to meeting two of the most important men in Eggsy’s life.

“I assure you that you look absolutely stunning, and they are going to love you.” Eggsy placed his hands on Sebastian’s hips, and gave them a soft squeeze.

Sebastian took in Eggsy’s robins egg blue button down, and pressed charcoal grey trousers, and fuck if that didn’t go so well with his complexion and hair. “But look at you,” Sebastian gave him a once over with his eyes before meeting his gaze. The blue-green ones that stared back, sharp with a hunger Sebastian quickly recognized. “You look all put together. It should be illegal for you to look so good.” Sebastian licked his lips for effect, and mentally cheered in his head when Eggsy blushed scarlet.

Sebastian had a way to make Eggsy feel a good decade younger than he was, and he couldn’t fault his boyfriend in doing so. It was refreshing to have this youthful creature in his presence; Eggsy felt like a dying man chasing after youth, and Sebastian radiated it in waves. Eggsy had been robbed of his long ago, and never gained it back once he joined Kingsman. His life and job aged him quicker, mentally and physically respectively, but he held onto Sebastian for the boy he brought out in Eggsy. And loved him for his sweet disposition, his ability to care, and see beyond the walls Eggsy had built around himself.

Eggsy wordlessly tucked a curl back into place, and kissed Sebastian tenderly. “Come on,” he pulled Sebastian’s hand, “we’ll be late.”

The ride over to their flat was quick, and Sebastian kept fidgeting with his jeans, hands ran along the black denim more times than once. Eggsy finally reached over the shifter to halt his movements, his hand firm and soothing.

“Here,” Eggsy said, while he tangled their fingers together. He thumbed over the back of Sebastian’s hand before bringing them up for a swift kiss. “You keep doing that and you’ll rub the color right out of them.”

Sebastian’s stomach did a few flips as Eggsy parked in front of a two story apartment. There was a small balcony above the front door. He noted the flower pots that adorned either side of the stoop, but they were now filled with snow. The air was cool against his cheeks, breath misted out in front of them as they approached the door. Eggsy was about to open it when Sebastian tugged on their joint hands.

Eggsy met a set of wide, crystal blue eyes, and his expression warmed. “Babe,” his voice was gentle, “come on.”

He felt his heart in his throat as Eggsy turned the knob, and guided them in. It was just a quaint as the balcony out front. The walls adorned with various photographs, and an assortment of shadow boxes with butterflies in them. Sebastian shucked off his coat, while he worked to remove his black trainers, which he placed beside Eggsy’s polished oxfords. It made him feel a lot younger than he was, and out of his depth.

“Hey, you two decent?” Eggsy called out.

There were voices coming from down the hall, and then two tall men emerged from what Sebastian assumed was the kitchen. One was bald while the other sported a head full of stark white hair. It was styled almost exactly like Eggsy’s, and Sebastian figured Eggsy had learned from him. Both had a set of black rimmed glasses on their faces, he noted the bald ones had a faint horn rim, but otherwise they were almost identical. Their smiles were kind and fond as they pulled Eggsy into an embrace, one at a time, of greeting.

“This is Sebastian,” Eggsy turned to face him. The one with the white hair still had a hold over Eggsy’s shoulders. “Babe, this is Harry,” he gestured to the one still in his grasp, “and Hamish.” The way Eggsy addressed each of them was charming, he clearly loved them both like a son loved a father.

Sebastian squared his shoulders off, and offered a handshake to each, which both men took with soft hellos and delight to meet him.

“You have a lovely home,” Sebastian said, and was thankful when Eggsy laced their fingers together.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled. “Eggsy you can bring Sebastian to the parlor. Dinner is almost done,” he directed, and noted how Eggsy gazed so adoringly at Sebastian like the young man hung the moon and strung the stars. Harry felt Merlin peer over his head as the pair headed that way. “Oh he is quite handsome, don’t you think?” Harry whispered to his husband. Merlin hummed thoughtfully behind him.

“We are not to be chasing after Eggsy’s lad,” Merlin warned, his smile sly as Harry turned his affronted expression on him.

“Hamish Hart,” Harry whispered. “He is a boy,” he argued, and ignored Merlin in favor to check on the lasagna.

Merlin decided to be a good host and see what the love birds were up to; his steps faltered as he heard Sebastian’s frantic whispers.

“Look at me!” Sebastian stood in front of Eggsy. “That Harry? Dressed in a fucking bespoke suit, save for the jacket, and I look like I stepped out of a department store.” He pointed at Eggsy accusingly, who shrunk in surprise at his outburst. “He could be on the cover of fucking GQ! And you! Your oxfords. What the fuck am I doing here?” He started to pace. Sebastian hadn’t realized he was close to hyperventilating until Eggsy got up and stood before him.

“Breathe,” he told Sebastian softly. “Harry is -”

“A peacock. One who lives for nothing more than prancing about in his fancy suits and fluffy hair. Because I dinnae have any and so he likes to show his off,” Merlin finished for Eggsy, and smiled when he met the panic written all over Sebastian’s face. “But don’t let him hear ye say he should go on a magazine, we won’t be able to get him out of a doorway after that.”

Sebastian wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not until Eggsy began to chuckle beside him, and he shortly joined in.

“He is as vain as they come,” Merlin assured. “Now, would ye like something to drink? I have the best Scotch ye will ever taste,” he said, already headed towards the bar cart. “I know my lad likes whiskey,” he mentioned.

“Yeah, Scotch is good,” Sebastian agreed, and allowed Eggsy to pull him back onto the couch. Eggsy’s hand came to rub soothingly over his lower back, it was comforting; Sebastian took the offered beverage and consumed nearly half. He needed the liquid courage at this point. He took a good look at Hamish, he was older, but not at all in an elderly way. Which surprised him, considering he knew Harry was close to 80 and Hamish wasn’t much younger.

“So, tell me,” Merlin started, as Harry came in to park his arse on the arm of the chair Merlin sat in. “What do ye do?”

Sebastian tossed himself into the familiarity of describing his job, both Hamish and Harry seemed interested in his story. Sebastian noted how close Harry and Hamish appeared to have gravitated towards one another as he told the tail of his career.

“What is it that you two do?” Sebastian wondered, he sagged closer against Eggsy, as his arm came round his waist and held him close.

“Retired tailors,” Harry said. “We worked for the same company Eggsy does,” he added.

“Runs in the family then?”

Eggsy had a knowing smile in place. “Yeah.”

“I do believe the lasagna should be ready, I had it out to sit.” Harry said as he gracely stood, with all of the poise of a gentleman; Sebastian wondered if he came from money.

The spread they had was wonderful. There was a meat lasagna that Harry made, tossed salad, garlic bread, and a red wine that went well with the whole meal. The conversation was easy, Harry and Hamish were kind old men, and Sebastian could easily see where Eggsy got his kind nature from. He shouldn’t have been surprised when Harry came out with a homemade tiramisu, and it was like heaven on a plate.

“Where did you learn to cook so well?” Sebastian asked between a mouthful of the dessert.

Harry wiped off his mouth, and took a sip of the wine he had served up with the dessert. “When you are retired, you have a lot of time on your hands, and I always enjoyed entertaining when Hamish and I had the free time, so I figured this was a good way to spend my days.”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed with a tummy pat. “Ye are fattening me up just nicely,” his smile was warm, it showed all the affection he so visibly had for Harry.

“A bit of weight compliments you, my dear,” Harry assured.

“Says ye,” Merlin answered, and gathered their dirty dishes. “Would ye like to stay a bit longer? We would love to talk more,” he seemed completely sincere. “Harry mixes a great martini, if that is up yer alley.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sebastian agreed easily.

They had a decent fire going, and the whole evening had been wonderful. Their company was enjoyable, and the way Eggsy laughed so easily was lovely. Sebastian had not ever seen him so lively, not even when it was just them alone at his flat. There was a new air about him, Eggsy was untroubled, younger than Sebastian had ever experienced. He caught himself staring when Eggsy grinned over at him, and his whole face softened.

“I cannot believe you did that,” Eggsy said between a laugh. “I’ll never forget Harry storming out of his office with a sandwich,” he choked on a chuckle, “shaped in the two finger salute.”

Merlin nodded his head, “aye, served the bastard right for allowing that puppy of his to chew on my brogues.”

“Madam Gherkin was going through a phase,” Harry snuffed, still troubled by the offensive sandwich. He turned to Sebastian, and added, “he used to tell me he made my sandwiches with love, placed a kiss on them every morning before we went to work. Well,” he huffed, “I had unwrapped a cucumber tea sandwich, one of my favorites, and it had the imprint of a two finger salute!” Harry carried all of the dramatics that came with being appalled with such a scandal; Sebastian grinned from his dismay.

“What was the offense for the first time?” Sebastian inquired, and didn’t miss the exchange between the two.

“Broke a new piece of equipment I had given him at work. It had taken me months to perfect!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Oh!” Harry’s voice rose a few octaves, “because that was my fault,” he recalled the incident well, but could not go into detail with Sebastian sitting with them. “And you know it wasn’t,” he narrowed his eyes on his husband.

Merlin waved a hand dismissively between them. “That’s nor here nor there, so, I pressed two fingers in, and he didn’t get a kiss.” He roared with laughter when Harry became more worked up over reliving the memory. “But, when the dog chewed my shoes, that was it. Harry had two finger salute sandwiches for a month. I even cut them in that manner when we were home.”

It was a good laugh, much to Harry’s expense, but he was even giggling by the end. The evening easily rolled into the night, and it wasn’t long before both Harry and Merlin were yawning; Eggsy ever the concerned son said, “about time we go, yeah?” He pressed a feather light kiss to Sebastian’s temple; his cheeks heated with the open affection.

“No,” Harry said swiftly. “It’s been nothing but a pleasure to have you here,” he directed to Sebastian. “Anyone who makes Eggsy as happy as you do is always welcome in our home,” his voice rang with whole-hearted promise.

Sebastian looked anywhere but at them, not sure how to take such praise. “You two seemed to have had a positive impact on him, and I reap the rewards.” It was Eggsy’s turn blush hard, his cheeks and ears a bright pink.

“What part of Scotland are ye from?” Merlin asked, he had been so tangled up in the pleasant conversation he had forgotten to ask.

“Renfrewshire,” Sebastian provided, “born and raised with my mum and grandparents.” He met Eggsy’s quizzical expression.

“You never mentioned not having a Da.”

Sebastian took a deep breath, “he was in the army, was shipped off to afghanistan when my mum was pregnant for me.” The room was suddenly quiet, and Sebastian gave them a reassuring look. “It’s fine, I never knew him. But my granddad was as close to a Da as I had, and my mum is the best.”

Harry sighed, “looks as if you two share a bit of history.” He smoothed his palms over his trousers. “Eggsy’s father was in the Marines, and killed.” It was not the truth, but as close to as Harry could provide. By the look on Sebastian’s face, it had been clear that he had not known the whole story.

“That is ancient history,” Eggsy said tightly. “I got you two, didn’t I? Bit late in life, but better late than never,” he said.

“That you did,” Merlin nodded.

The conversation stayed light from then; Sebastian learned the secrets to perfectly styled hair Harry wore, and how Eggsy came to adapt to the same fashion. It was after 10 at night when Eggsy and Sebastian donned their coats, and placed on shoes to bid them goodbye.

Sebastian was stunned when each older man pulled him into a tight hug, he could feel the love poured out of the embrace. Harry’s was the longest, it lingered, and he had a misty look about him. Sebastian wondered if he was alright, until he witnessed their farewells with Eggsy. Nothing but pride and adoration shown in their faces, he didn’t miss the way Harry softly murmured to Eggsy, and his eyes touched Sebastian’s.

The corners of Eggsy’s eyes crinkled in a way Sebastian loved so much. “Yeah,” Eggsy whispered to Harry. “I got him,” he promised.

Harry had made sure to tell Eggsy how perfect Sebastian was for him, and to not fuck it up. He believed Eggsy deserved happiness, and Sebastian gave that to him; Harry had witnessed Eggsy suffer for too long, and he was long overdue for a life filled with promise.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Merlin called as they headed out the door. “Ye too Sebastian, ye are always welcome.” They gave a wave from the doorway, and closed it against the cold December night.

\---

“Were you ever going to tell me about your Da?” Eggsy wondered, as he tossed the duvet aside, and climbed in.

“Were you?” Sebastian challenged. “It just never came up, and I didn’t want to darken the few times we actually get together when you are home and I’m not at work.” He defended, and crawled beside Eggsy.

Eggsy exhaled heavily, and raked his hands over his face. “Yeah, same here,” he agreed. “Aren’t we a match?” He asked, eyes twinkled with humor. “Both fatherless most of our lives.”

Sebastian scooted closer, and hovered over Eggsy to give him a firm kiss. “We are a perfect match,” he said as he curled along Eggsy’s right side. A comfortable silence fell over them, Eggsy’s fingers wisped over Sebastian’s shoulder. “Your honorary Dads are great,” he said after a moment. He felt Eggsy’s cheek lift in a smile against his head.

“They are.” Eggsy started to hum softly, it was a song Sebastian had heard him croon a few times when Eggsy thought Sebastian wasn’t listening. It was Frank Sinatra’s The Way You Look Tonight.

“Would love to dance with you to that,” Sebastian murmured half asleep. “Bet you are a good dancer.” He tipped his face in to kiss Eggsy’s chest, and snaked his hand up his abdomen to rest over Eggsy’s heart.

“I’d like that,” Eggsy said before going back to his song.

Sleep was so close, Sebastian was just about to go under when he had a thought. “You know,” he said groggily; Eggsy hummed in response. Sebastian yawned loudly, and said, “you need to come meet my mum now,” he said so low he wasn’t sure if Eggsy heard, but there was just the smallest change in pressure from what could only be Eggsy holding him tighter.

Eggsy stayed awake for a few more moments. The sounds of Sebastian’s soft breathing filled the quiet night, and he hoped his boyfriend forgot about mentioning meeting his mum. Because Eggsy wasn’t sure how he felt about meeting a woman, who could only be a few years older than he, who had raised such an extraordinary man on her own. Eggsy shoved the thought aside, in favor of the beautiful man in his grasp, and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it!!!  
> Love you all <3


End file.
